Kismet
by bunniekins
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura were inseparable to say the least. They have gone through being playmates to schoolmates to teammates to dynamic duo. You can call them absolutely anything, well.. anything except lovers. SasuSaku. AU. Non-massacre.
1. Mission to Ame

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its shining glory.

Summary: Sasuke and Sakura were inseparable to say the least. They have gone through being playmates to schoolmates to teammates to dynamic duo. You can call them absolutely anything, well.. anything except lovers. SasuSaku. AU. Non-massacre.

* * *

 **Kismet**

Chapter One

"Good morning Okaa-san" Sakura bowed as she entered the kitchen of the Uchiha family.

"Good morning Sakura, fetching my little Sasuke from a mission? Please sit and have breakfast with us." Mikoto said with a smiling face as Sasuke quietly made an entrance.

"Okaa-san, stop calling me little Sasuke around everybody." He sat from across Sakura who was giving him a sly smug.

"Aren't you cranky? I fixed you two some food to take for that mission, when are you coming back again?" She asked as she put breakfast on the table.

"Two weeks from now." Sasuke answered her while he put pieces of omelettes in Sakura's plate.

"What's the mission?" Itachi had just come from the door. "Hey kid." He put a hand on Sakura's head.

"Hey! I'm no kid and it's classified." She told him with a pout, flattening the hair that stood up from her head as Itachi sat beside her.

"Looks like a tough one." He replied and picked up his chopsticks.

Sakura smirked. "Nothing the dynamic duo can't do." She raised her hand and just as synchronized as a flock of birds the two exchanged a high five in midair.

"You two make a great team. Sakura dear, please make sure Sasuke doesn't get badly injured." Mikoto reminded and handed her their extra pack.

"Hai!" She beamed and took them.

They finished breakfast and bid their goodbyes afterward. They both headed for the gates.

"Should we pass by your Otou-san before we leave?" Sakura asked him.

"No need. I already told him last night." He said.

"Right. So we travel for 2 days and find a place to stay in a village near Kusagakure. We can discuss strategies along the way." She said as they set off from Konoha.

"You don't have to watch over me, just to be clear. You're the one badly injured the last time and had me worried sick. It's a good thing we we're close to the village when those good for nothing hunters attacked." He told her as they jumped from tree to tree. He can't seem to suppress the feeling of anger every time he remembered.

"What do you mean last time that was like our first mission together when we were like 17. Hello Sasuke-kun?" She said as a matter of fact.

"Well we don't want that to happen again." He dead-panned.

"You won't let that happen. I swear if we ever see those hunter nins again I'll pull their heads outs. We're stronger as ever." She assured, Sasuke had turned to her and smiled.

Sasuke and Sakura had been partners for 3 years now. Even before then they had come to know each other since they were about 4.

 _Flashback.._

 _Sakura stopped as she saw a boy sitting at a bench by the playground. It seems as though he was holding in tears and she thought to ask what he was doing alone in the park._

" _Hey. Are you crying?" she asked him._

" _No. I'm not. Go away." He told her, hiding his eyes with his arm._

" _What are you doing here all alone?" She sat beside him in the bench while holding his arm to see if he wasn't really in tears._

" _No I'm not alone. My brother said he'll pick me up here but he hasn't come." He said, removing his arm from his eyes as he looked at the girl._

" _Maybe he forgotten." She said._

 _He came closer to her and stared at her, suddenly forgetting about his dilemma._

" _Wow look at your hair! It's pink." He smiled and held the tips of a few strands of her hair._

" _Duh! I knew that. Big deal." She answered._

" _They match your eyes." He told her and she grinned back at him._

" _Little brother, sorry I'm late, I just finished training." Itachi said as he ran to the bench and spotted the two kids._

" _Nii-san! You're here! Look I have a friend who's pink." Sasuke pointed at Sakura._

 _Itachi laughed at Sasuke's words._

" _Indeed. What's your name little girl?" He asked her._

" _My name is Sakura Haruno. I was named after cherry blossoms because of my hair." She said._

" _I see. Well then let me and Sasuke take you home little Sakura. Come on you two." He told them and they stood to follow him._

 _They waved goodbye when they'd drop Sakura by her house, her parents had thanked the Uchiha brothers for doing so._

" _Thank you Sasuke-kun! Nii-san!" She shouted._

" _See you tomorrow Sakura!" Sasuke replied keeping a smile in his face._

 _That was the start of their budding friendship._

* * *

After hours and hours of travelling, it was already night time and they decided to rest and camp near the river. They had set up their shared tent successfully and had placed their stuff inside.

"I'll get us some fish and you can start the fire." He instructed and she agreed. He stopped and removed his vest and long sleeve.

"What are you getting naked for?" She asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"I'd catch faster if I get under water. I can dry my trousers later." He said and went.

"Don't be in there for too long if the water's cold Sasuke-kun!" She shouted as he raised his arm as a response before his figure disappeared.

As soon as Sasuke jumped in the water he'd regretted going in the first place.

Fuck. He cursed inwardly. He hurried and caught a big fish instead of 2 smaller ones, immediately swimming back up, tossing the fish he'd caught in the ground.

He hoisted himself up from the water and picked up the dying fish to take back where they camped. He could see the small light from the fire as he got closer.

He placed the fish in the leaves that Sakura put up and sat down the log to warm himself up.

"Water's cold huh?" She said as she dug up a small towel from her pack and tossed it to him.

"Thanks." He replied and stood, holding the waistband of his trousers.

"Whoa whoa whoa, just what are you doing trying to strip in front of me?" Sakura interrupted.

"Oh sorry. Thought you didn't mind. It's not like you haven't seen it before." He said, seemingly composed.

"That was a long time ago! And I didn't know you were in there!" She blushed furiously and threw a pebble at his direction, almost hitting him.

"Relax. I was just teasing. I'll go change in the tent." He held his hands up to calm her. He smirked when his back was facing her.

It happened one time and they decided to forget all about it. Except they didn't. Sasuke teased her every chance he can get.

 _Flashback.._

 _Sasuke had just come home from a solo mission that day. He wasn't sure what time he'd be getting back so he told Sakura to just meet him for dinner at the park near the complex around 7. He was back at home at 6 and had greeted his mom. He went to his room to get some fresh clothes and immediately took a shower after._

 _Sakura had knocked and greeted Mikoto just about 10 minutes after he had entered the bathroom._

 _"Good evening Okaa-san" she bowed._

 _"Sakura dear, waiting for Sasuke?" She said more than asked._

 _Sakura nodded in response. "Can I please use the bathroom?" she asked._

 _"Of course dear, you know the way." She permitted and she went her way._

 _The Uchiha home consists of 4 bathrooms. One powder room, and one bathroom each beside the bedrooms. She was accustomed to using Sasuke's bathroom since she can remember. This is the reason why her feet had led her there._

 _Sasuke had just finished and turned off his shower. Just as he was getting out and about to snug the towel over his hips, the main door to the bathroom opens to reveal a very startled cherry blossom. Instead of making a sound, the palm of her hand slapped in her mouth and her faced had turn red as a tomato can be._

 _There she sees Sasuke and all his dangling glory._

 _A tinge of red was visible in Sasuke's face as he looked away and covered up with a towel._

 _"You can stop staring now." He broke the silence as he masked his face with his hand to cover a growing blush._

 _"I didn't mean to! I didn't know you're here and I had to pee and-_

 _"Yeah.. let me just get dressed first. The bathroom's all yours." He said as he walk past her to get dressed in his room_.

Boundaries have definitely been crossed that day and that they both agreed that night to just forget about the whole ordeal.

It's just that one time Sasuke brought it up and thought Sakura looked really funny trying to prevent herself from blushing that he decided to dig it up when he gets the chance. After all, he really has nothing to be embarrassed about.

Sasuke had changed his pants and let the wet ones dry over the fire. Sakura had already started cooking the fish and he sat beside her to hold the stick for her.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun, always a gentleman." She remarked.

"Yeah, unlike that guy you're seeing." He said with a hint of annoyance.

"Not seeing him anymore. He's a slob." She told him.

"So you did notice." He twisted the fish from the other side.

"What do you mean I noticed? You and Naruto won't shut up about it. It's like every time I introduce them to you guys they immediately become threatened." She defeatedly explained.

"He does have the Kyuubi sealed inside of him, but he's a complete dobe and we're only looking out for you."

"Yeah, I know."

None of the guys she went out with were good enough for her. Most of them just even wanted to get inside her pants. If she knew Sasuke had threw a punch to half of the jerks she had a date with, he would have received one from her as well.

Once the fish was cooked, they had started eating while running over their strategy for the mission. They were to escort a rich landlord from Kusagakure to Amegakure for a classified business deal. Of all the hidden villages, they could agree that Ame was both their least favorite.

"I hate it there. The rain never stops and there isn't a single tree. Talk about a dead city." She complained.

"Tell me about it. We wouldn't be staying outdoors there thankfully. It seems that the rich landlord hates the rain. We'll be staying at the hotel where his business deal will happen." He read through the mission scroll.

"It must be a bigtime deal for him to drag himself to a place he hates." She said in a questioning tone.

"I have a feeling that this wouldn't be a smooth transaction."

"Couldn't agree more. Let's just be careful, Sasuke-kun." Placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You should rest. I'll take watch first." He offered.

"Alright, don't let me get eaten from bears."

"Huh, I'll try." He answered as he watched her enter their tent.

He heard her fumbling some stuff from her bag and then a few seconds later she tossed him something from the small opening of the tent. He catched it and examined the object.

"It's an earpiece with a built-in mic." She said from inside the tent, her voice a little muffled.

He'd heard her shuffle a little more until he was convinced that she has finally settled in her sleeping bag.

Sasuke had put the earpiece on and immediately heard Sakura's voice from the other line.

"Raven, come in. Over."

"Pink blossom, this is Raven. Go ahead."

He heard her giggle and he couldn't help but smile at her silliness.

"Goodnight." She muttered sleepily.

"Roger that. Sleep well, pink blossom."


	2. One Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its shining glory.

* * *

 **Kismet**

Chapter Two

"Finally a village! I thought we had to sleep in a tent for another day." Sakura announced.

"Let's go find a place to stay first then get dinner and supplies." He told her.

Both of them strolled the village and had inquired from inn to inn. They were having a difficult time finding accommodation that fits their budget.

"One room please with two beds." Sakura asked the reception this time while Sasuke leaned in the wall beside them. The last 2 inns they've entered, the receptionists seemed to try to seduce Sasuke for him to stay with them for the night instead. Almost always this happens when they are out on a mission.

"Sorry. All our rooms with two beds are full. There's one left with a bigger bed. You have to share with your boyfriend." The lady said lazily.

"We'll take it!" She put the bills in the counter victoriously. "Oh and he's not my boyfriend." She added and took the keys that the receptionist handed.

"Thanks." Sasuke muttered when he passed by, following Sakura to the stairs.

She opened the door at room 2B, she took in the smell of fresh laundered sheets. The bed was a little small than usual but they've been through worse.

"Indoor accommodations definitely beat rinsing in the river by a mile." She said with sparkling eyes, while attempting to plop herself in the bed. Sasuke holds the back of her shirt and had stopped her before doing so.

"At least change your clothes first before diving in bed. We've travelled the whole day."

She pouted and sniffed. "I'm showering first." She quickly got her clothes and stormed in the bathroom.

He heard the water running and even he can't wait to get a good shower. He took out his clothes in his pack while he waited for his turn.

Sasuke heard the knob of the bathroom turn and Sakura poked her head out the door.

"Sasuke-kun, do you mind, erm, forgot to get underwear. It's just inside my pack in the left pocket." She described.

A request like this one of Sakura would have been brushed off if it had been other shinobi men. This is not the case with him though. It didn't seem too awkward for them to be doing favors like fetching underwear so what the hell.

He put his clean clothes in the bed and went over to her pack and opened it. He was disoriented on which left Sakura was talking about and just pulled something out of the pocket.

"Did you see them Sasuke-kun?" She tried to look but the back of Sasuke was blocking the view.

Sasuke had little to no encounters at all with female undergarments. He knew what it looked like since he wasn't an idiot but he had no idea of what the variations were like.

This was the reason why he was raising an eyebrow at the piece of garment that was hanging by his finger.

"Uh, is this the one? This frilly net thing?" He asked and just as the words slipped out of his mouth, he was rewarded by a soap bar hitting his back.

"SASUKE-KUN YOU PERVERT! I SAID THE LEFT POCKET PUT THOSE BACK!" He heard her shouting and dropped the piece of garment in the bag and shuffled through the other pocket and spotted simple plain panties.

"S-sorry.. here." He handed her with a blush in his cheeks and she slammed the door in his face.

On second thought, the awkwardness and lack thereof would depend on what classification of panties he would fetch her.

He didn't even know Sakura had those kinds, for the record. If he can remember correctly, lingerie where the right term for those frilly things. He had suddenly visualized Sakura in his head wearing the thing that was dangling from his finger just minutes ago.

He felt the room warm up with his thoughts and he immediately tried to think of something other than red frilly lingerie.

"I'm going to go down and get us something to eat. Let's just buy supplies tomorrow morning." He called to Sakura.

"Fine with me." She called back with no sign of embarrassment in her tone. She swears that nothing can ruin her warm shower that she'd waited two days for.

Just a few minutes later, Sakura unlocked the bathroom and came out to see Sasuke's clean clothes neatly folded by the bed.

This was something she liked about Sasuke ever since she can remember. When they were younger, he would always find a way to organize things. He was a neat freak.

She dried her hair and wrapped the towel around her shoulders. She was getting hungry and she had hoped that Sasuke bought soup despite her not mentioning.

She hung the towel to dry and lay down on the fresh bed sheets. She stayed at her side of the bed so she wouldn't dampen Sasuke's side with her hair.

This wasn't the first time she had shared a bed with him. When they were unfortunate enough to find a room with two beds, they'd settle for a room with one bed and one lying down on a futon in the floor. The other time when they were out on a mission at The Land of Snow, a room with a double bed was the only thing available. They have not provided futons or anything and it was too uncomfortable to sleep on the floor with the circumstance. It was the first time they shared a bed and it wasn't as awkward as they thought it would be. They had slept in their respective sides and kept a pillow in the middle. The certain event had even given them another option when it comes to their sleeping arrangements. They had used that option for the third time now, the second one as pleasant as the first.

It really wasn't an issue for Sakura. He trusted Sasuke with her life.

About a few more minutes passed and Sasuke opened the door to their room. He immediately sees Sakura's back plopped down the bed. She looked up at him and waited for Sasuke to report what he purchased.

"I bought you some soup." He said as if he knew what she was waiting for him to say.

Sakura sat up excitedly upon hearing this and went to the small dining table in the room where Sasuke placed the takeout. She smelled the aroma and took out everything from the bag.

Sasuke already knew what she wanted even without asking. She likes having soup whenever they were out on a mission, it was a staple in Sakura's home. After being around Sakura for years, and being her partner for 3 years now, he'd picked up on these little details about her. One of the many other things is that Sakura liked smelling food. He had noticed this when they were little and he had thought it funny but adorable.

Sasuke looked at her direction and he observed that she was wearing a familiar shirt. It was a plain navy blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol sewn in the back. She had borrowed the item from him in one of their missions and had told him that she would give it back when they get home.

"I thought I was missing something from my drawers." Being the neat freak that he was, he didn't fail to notice an item gone from his dresser.

"I was going to give it back but I kept using it. It's mine now." Sakura claimed, knowing he was pertaining to his shirt that she was wearing. It was by all means the most comfortable shirt she had.

"Right. Mind if I shower first? You can go ahead and eat first." He suggested.

"Go on ahead before you get all cranky at me."

He picked up his clean clothes from bed and took his most awaited shower.

Sakura waited until he came out of the bathroom before digging in, she had already portioned the food for the both of them. He sat in the table beside her and ate their meal.

"Did you know that Naruto likes Hinata?" She asked him.

"Yeah.. why?" Sasuke replied as he picked on his vegetables.

"Wha-! Why didn't you tell me I could've told Hinata about it!" She raised her voice disappointingly.

"Exactly the reason why I didn't tell you." He said with an equally even tone.

She sighed. "How come my friends get to have decent guys?"

"Because you keep going out with morons. Also, Naruto isn't decent, he's a dobe." He pointed.

"Well at least he finally took a shot with Hinata. What about you huh? When are you going to find a woman you can like?" She asked and turned to him.

Sasuke looked at her in the eyes, gazing at her intensely as he leaned closer to her.

Sakura froze in her seat with her mouth slightly opened. She can feel Sasuke's breath with their proximity and her brain seemed to be shutting down.

She was lost in Sasuke's serious gaze and was suddenly awaken in her trance when he felt his fingers touching the side of her lips.

"You have a rice grain here." He whispered as he removed the stray rice and stood up to dispose their containers.

Sakura felt embarrassed with what she thought was about to happen. For a moment there she was drowned in her longing that she would finally get to k-

Nope. She's not going to think about that. Unspoken boundaries were unspoken for a reason. It shouldn't even bother her thoughts.

Sakura wiped her mouth with a napkin before she stood up and threw her container in the trash bin.

"There's a laundromat downstairs. We can wash our clothes so we have more time to scout for supplies tomorrow." He said. Sakura had agreed and gathered her clothes that needed to be laundered.

They sat on the bench while waiting for their clothes to be cleaned.

"We leave the village at noon tomorrow and head to Kusa. It's not too far from here. We can get there before night time." He told her. He had already calculated this a while ago.

"The escort day is not until two days after arrival right?" She asked.

"Yeah. It must be for us to get to know how the security works, make sure we blend in." He confirmed.

Sakura sighed and he looked at her. It was comforting for Sasuke to look at her wearing his clothes. It actually suited her really well. The color had brought out her smooth glowing skin.

"Sasuke-kun. You didn't answer my question a while ago you know."

"What question?"

"When are you going to find a woman you can like?" She asked again.

"I told you I'm not interested." He said as he looked away.

"Well why aren't you, aren't you even a little curious?"

"No." He responded in a heartbeat.

"Don't you even want to know how a kiss would feel like?" She looked at him.

He defeatedly sighed in response.

"I want to know how it feels like." She answered her own question.

"Sakura. You know better than go off kissing a man who's not even worth it." He said with a scolding tone as he met her eyes.

"Fine. Then you kiss me." She dared to test the waters. The words had left her mouth the moment she thought them.

As soon as he picked up her words with his ears it immediately made his heart thump.

"Are you crazy?" He had the will to ask as he tried to stay calm.

Sakura leaned in closer to him.

"Don't you think it wise to be each other's first kiss instead of wasting it with someone who's not worthy?" Her gaze intensified.

"Do you even hear yourself?" He said, trying to put sense in her words.

"So you don't want to kiss me?" She speculated.

"That's not what this is about."

"It's just one kiss. We can forget about it after." She bargained. Boundaries can't be crossed if both parties decide to ignore an incident right?

"So why would we even do it at all?" He retorted.

"You're no fun Sasuke-kun." She stood defeated and took out the clothes to put in the dryer. Sasuke sighed and did the same.

He didn't want to entertain his thumping heart when she had asked him to kiss her. It was a natural reaction of the body, he reasoned. He didn't want to risk anything if he had caved in to her request. It was a silly proposition, but as he was stealing glances to stare at her slightly parted pink lips, he had thought it was rather tempting.

* * *

"It's finally bed time!" She plopped herself at her side of the bed for the second time.

"Lights off." Sasuke announced and then clicked the light switch.

The moonlight seeped it's way through the small uncovered parts of their window.

Sasuke hopped in bed and layed in his back as he wrapped himself with their shared blanket.

Sakura was facing Sasuke's side as he positioned himself.

"Sasuke-kun you smell so good when you go to bed it's comforting." She noted sleepily.

"Hn. You smell like strawberries." He turned so they were face to face. They looked at each other for what seemed to be a minute before she broke the silence.

"Sasuke why won't you kiss me?" She asked ever so quietly.

"Because." He answered. He look at her heavy lidded eyes and down to her glistening lips.

"Because what.." She muttered as she closed her eyes fully and succumb to sleep.

Sasuke looked at her sleeping face, drinking in all the details of her that the moonlight permitted him to see. He had tucked a stray hair in her ear as he answered her question in barely a whisper..

"Because I might not want to stop."


End file.
